


Something Sweet

by Lillie_Moreau



Series: Strange Love [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Rare Pairings, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillie_Moreau/pseuds/Lillie_Moreau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a successful job for Damien Moreau, Chapman wants Eliot to celebrate with him. However, Eliot has no desire to eat a banana split with all the accessories Chapman insists on putting on top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Victoria666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria666/gifts).



> This is based on a prompt that Victoria666 emailed to me. I had fun writing it because it is purely fluff and cute nonsense.
> 
> There is also a reference to the movie Elf.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Something Sweet

Eliot closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the chair’s head rest. He was always grateful when Moreau allowed the security to use his private jet. It was much more comfortable than taking a commercial flight. As Eliot was starting to drift off to sleep, Jaime decided it was the perfect opportunity to jab his finger into Eliot’s ribcage. Angrily, Eliot’s eyes flew open and he swatted his boyfriend’s hand away. Jaime chuckled darkly, poking him again. He knew that Eliot would never actually hurt him so he was taking full advantage of that fact. This time, however; Jaime poked Eliot’s cheek, earning him yet another annoyed glare.

“What on earth is so important that you are poking me in every tender spot?” Eliot snapped. “I’m the one who took a beating while you just shot anyone who got in your way. There is no skill in killing someone with a gun, anyone with good aim can do it.” Jaime rolled his eyes.

“Just because I’m not able to kill someone with a piano wire doesn’t mean I don’t have skills,” Jaime laughed.

“And what would those be?” Eliot growled, narrowing his eyes, unsure if he was going to like whatever skillset his lover was talking about. 

While Jaime was not the most skilled at hand to hand combat, his ability to get even the most well trained agent of any agency to spill all their dirty little secrets was uncanny and unparalleled. Jaime moved to straddle Eliot’s waist. He dipped his head down and captured Eliot’s lips in his. The kiss was deep from the start and the fire only grew as they both got into it. When Jaime tried to pull away, Eliot wrapped his arms around Jaime’s neck and held him in place. They hadn’t been able to have time alone since the job started because they had been staying in the mark’s house and Moreau had said they needed to play up tension between them since that was the way most of Moreau’s clients recognized the two. Finally, Eliot and Jaime broke apart gasping for air, Jaime smiling triumphantly. 

“How are those skills?” Jaime gasped, moving to the seat next to Eliot. 

“Those particular skills need to stay between the two of us,” Eliot whispered, lacing their fingers together. “But I have no trouble helping you practice as often as you want. Now, why were you poking me when I was trying to sleep?” Jaime smirked lazily and leaned his head against Eliot’s shoulder.

“When we get back to San Lorenzo I want to go get ice cream before we go back to the villa to brief Moreau,” Jaime said. “I am dying for a banana split! It would be rather romantic for us to share such a sinfully sweet dessert.” Eliot raised an eye brow at him.

“Jaime, you like sugar too much. Knowing you, you would put any number of ridiculous things on top of it,” Eliot grumbled. Jaime pouted.

“Just chocolate sauce and sprinkles. Oh, and whip cream with cherries. Maybe some chocolate chips too, those are always good,” Jaime said. “And we can’t forget the heath bar bites.” 

“Jaime Chapman, how do you not have cavities? No human being on earth should eat that much sugar in one sitting. It isn’t healthy. Would you rather go out to a nice dinner with me after we talk to Moreau?” Eliot asked. 

“El! I want ice cream! You’re ruining the celebration of the intel I so helpfully gathered!” Jaime whined, pulling on Eliot’s arm like a five year old denied being given a toy. 

“Jaime, you’re celebrating insane torture methods with an even more insane diet. That doesn’t seem healthy in any sense of the word. I would be more than happy to take you to that five star restaurant that Moreau enjoys so much. I know how much you love the food there and at least I know you wouldn’t be over dosing on sugar,” Eliot pressed. “I’m only saying this because I love you.” Now Jaime was glaring at Eliot for a change.

“If you loved me, you would take me to get ice cream with any kind of sugar that I wanted. It is how I want to celebrate! What is wrong with a little indulgence every once in a while?” Jaime reason. Eliot bit down on his tongue, slightly hard than he meant to, in order to keep himself from laughing hysterically. Jaime had the oddest ways of justifying things.

“With you sugar isn’t an indulgence, love. Today for example, at the hotel you had three chocolate chip waffles with three times the amount of raspberry syrup than any normal person needs along with a bowl of Lucky Charms mixed with Cinnamon Toast Crunch which you topped off with chocolate milk rather than regular milk. While the jet refueled in London you had two packages of strawberry Poptarts with coke and then when we went into the city for lunch, you decided you needed to add jam and syrup to your chips and you hardly touched the fish, and by the way, no one except Buddy the Elf puts syrup on normal food. Now, you are asking for ice cream with nearly every kind of sugary topping imaginable on top,” Eliot ranted. “How can you justify this as an indulgence?” For a while, Jaime looked thoughtful and soon the jet landed at the San Lorenzo hanger. The two grabbed their bags and disembarked before moving towards the sleek town car that Moreau had sent to pick them up.

“Come on El! I just want to share a sweet treat with you!” Jaime whined. “Is that really too much to ask?” Unceremoniously, Eliot threw their bags in the trunk getting in on the opposite side from his lover. He couldn’t believe his ears. Jaime was almost as relentless asking for ice cream as he was when running an interrogation.

“Straight to the villa, Mr. Spencer?” the driver asked. Jaime ignored the driver and stared out the window, letting out a heavy sigh. Eliot squeezed his eyes shut, feeling suddenly guilty.

“Stop at the ice cream parlor near the Parliament building before we head home,” Eliot said, unable to ever say no to Jaime. Out of the corner of his eye, Eliot saw a slow smile spreading across his boyfriend’s lips. The man really was the best at what he did.


End file.
